


蓝雾

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *父子
Relationships: 李马克/钟辰乐
Kudos: 8





	蓝雾

小时候我爸送我去钢琴老师家中学琴，我学到蓝色多瑙河，老师问我你觉得蓝色多瑙河是个什么意境，我想了很久说我也不知道是个什么意境，但我知道我弹起来很快乐。

后来这个老师跟我爸说，我悟性不高。哪怕以后钢琴考满级，也只能当业余爱好随便玩玩。我爸气得鼻孔冒烟，拉着我的手走出那个老师的家，门摔得整栋楼都在打颤。要不是我妈我哥拦着，可能他还会把家里钢琴也砸烂。

我说我爸鼻孔冒烟不是想象中的鼻孔冒烟，他抽烟主要靠鼻孔出气，嘴巴不动。那时他的整个头都会沉进白色的烟雾里，好像在燃烧。我爸抽烟的时候我就很着迷地盯着看，总觉得我爸像个耍杂技的，耍杂技在那时我看来很牛逼，我虽然没真的去马戏团看过杂技表演，但在电视上演了很多我也看了很多，人踩在钢丝上，摔下来肯定会变成一坨肉酱，或者头被看似驯化的狮子悄悄地从背后一口咬下来，虽然这种事情发生的几率接近于零，但我脑子老忍不住去幻想各种各样悲惨的死法。总之在我眼里，我爸用鼻子吐烟的时候，在我看来就跟马戏团里那些人一样的酷。

那之后我基本放弃弹钢琴，有别的东西让我感兴趣。我哥mp3里下载了Eminem经典rap三十首，有段时间我着魔一样听，睡前不听就睡不着。我妈有些痛惋，说要是当时钢琴能坚持下来，说不定有天还能去金色大厅演出呢。我爸嗤之以鼻，说简直痴心妄想。况且钢琴有什么好学的，洋人的玩意，还不如去拉二胡，国粹经典。

小学毕业前那一整年我都在听各式各样的rap，听到最后我有些感伤，我试着想象了一下如果把rap从我生活里剔掉，是否还有别的什么同样开心的时刻。答案竟然是否。搞得我很沮丧。

我跟我哥说，帝努哥你说有可能吗，有那么一天，我也会站在舞台上唱rap，很多人都坐在下面听，觉得我帅毙了。我哥说你现在拉一句给我听听，我当即拉了一长段，表演了我苦练多天的快嘴。我哥皱着眉头听完，很慈爱地笑了，说辰乐，也不是没有可能。爸听了应该挺高兴的，像鼠来宝，国粹经典。

我哥对我很好。他说我刚从福利院来他们家那天，脸好像被打肿的洋娃娃熊玩偶。他很想上来搓搓我的头，抱抱我，叫我不要再哭了，因为他们三个人以后会很爱我很爱我。也许有一天我会忘记我妈妈死在我面前的场景，把那当做一个噩梦，然后渐渐地连噩梦也算不上，变成一闪而过，上帝恶作剧一样的幻觉，在记忆里真正地消失。

我弹蓝色多瑙河觉得快乐，是因为以前我跟我亲妈住在一起时她经常会在家里放这首曲子。那时候她不怎么发疯，精神大多数时候正常。夜晚我坐在她怀里，听她胸口里柔软的心跳。我妈把下巴搁在我头顶，一下下很温柔地戳我的头发。我们住的楼隔音很差，吵架声，炒菜声，家长打孩子的哭号，还有一些细微的喘息和呻吟，顺着门缝钻进我们的世界。我妈觉得烦了，就放那张古典音乐碟，很神奇的，会像水流一样盖过其他的声音，只剩下她胸口的心跳和温顺的曲子。我后来弹琴，曲子羽毛一样盖住我。温凉的手臂，抵在我背后的胸口，她身上刚洗完澡热乎乎的香气也盖住我。我不了解蓝色多瑙河具体是一首怎样的曲子，但我愿意去弹的时候，就是我有些思念她的时候。

我哥后来加倍地对我好，也许是因为小学有次我在回家途中被人绑架，而他作为警察却没能找到我。我消失得毫无预兆毫无痕迹，像凭空蒸发。几天后我出现在家门口，像什么都没发生。他们后来带我去医院做全身检查，身体没毛病，又找了精神医师来跟我聊，我说我好多都不记得了，就记得有一个男人的脸模模糊糊的，但他也没伤害我。医生说你确定吗，他有些委婉地说伤害包含很多种类型，也不一定是对你使用暴力，他说，那个人有让你身体里面痛吗？我摇摇头。医生说你丢失了一部分记忆，可能是因为大脑自我保护。我当时不明白，问保护什么呢，保护我，还是保护那个绑架了我的男人？医生沉默一阵，说，你想保护那个男人吗。

那之后我哥开警车接送我上下学了一段时间。等红绿灯中途，我降下窗户，往那条我平时走路会经过的小巷子看。小巷的尽头很浅，周围住的人摆出来一些绿植，有小孩解开裤头往那些绿植上尿尿，主人气得追出来，小孩老早就跑远，拖鞋还跑掉一只，横在路中央，好像在嘲笑养绿植的人追不上他。我看着那只被丢下的鞋子，觉得那就是我，再多等等，就会有人把我捡起来，拍拍上面的灰又揣进口袋里，拿回家。我一直盯着看，没等到有人来捡它，绿灯就亮了。我哥叫我把窗户关上，外面路上灰尘大。我说好。一点一点升起窗户，鞋子也一点点消失，好像是被窗户吃掉的。

我始终相信圣诞老人存在。成熟一点或者喜欢假装成熟的那些小孩会说世界上没有圣诞老人。然后摆出一些证据，比如装睡的时候发现袜子里的礼物其实是爸爸妈妈偷偷装的。我也知道往我床头袜子里塞礼物的是我爸妈，或者我哥。但我还是相信有圣诞老人。

小学有次考试我拿了班上第一，那是我第一次拿全班第一，想全世界的人都知道。打爸爸的电话，没有人接，妈妈语音留言说她在搓麻将，勿扰。哥哥在加班。我坐在学校门口，手里捧着我的满分考卷，望着走过路过的人的腿发呆。我在脑子里以第三人的视角看了一下我自己——很像一个要饭的小乞丐。

那天我又走了那条巷子，书包里文具盒哗啦哗啦地响。走到中途我停住，想上次我也是像这样，只是走着走着就突然被人绑走。我站在原地等，想这次也会吗，以后走这条路的每一次，都有再次被人绑架走的可能。我闭上眼睛想，那就把我绑走吧。反正结束后我什么都不会记得。把我绑走，过几天再完好无损地送到我家门口，最好是挑在圣诞夜，那么我就会真的好像一个礼物。爸爸妈妈哥哥也会更爱我一点了。虽然我知道他们已经好爱好爱我。

回到家里没人，我放下书包，饿着肚子蹲在门口等人回家。准备只要有人一敲门，我就要扑上去要抱抱。

有人敲门了。打开门却一个人都没有。门口有一个包装得很土的小盒子，拆开里面是一顶棒球帽。还有一张小卡片。

“圣诞节快乐。祝贺你拿到满分考卷。做得真好。”字迹很丑，还没我的好看。

但我很高兴。当天是圣诞节，那是我收到的第一个礼物。不是爸爸不是妈妈也不是哥哥给的，那就只能是圣诞老人。圣诞老人中文不太好，字写得丑也可以理解。

那顶帽子我戴了好久好久，后面我去韩国当练习生，走的那天行李收拾得满满当当的，坐到飞机上，心猛烈地跳了一下，我才想起那顶帽子被我忘在家。我妈在我走后就火速开始全家大扫除，帽子被当做旧物扔进垃圾桶。我没怪我妈，那顶帽子的确已经很旧，我到了韩国再戴说不定会被欺负，戴着破破烂烂的帽子走在大街上，我那时候也不高，一看就是很好欺负的孩子。

我很快交到朋友，从小到大我最擅长的事就是交朋友。新交到的朋友叫仁俊，他比我早来一段时间，知道这间公司的很多事。某天我们练习到很晚，练习室只剩我们两个人。他说钟辰乐我们来交换彼此的故事吧，我讲一个你绝对没听过的故事，你也要讲一个。我说我没什么别人绝对不知道的故事可以讲，我叫钟辰乐来自中国上海，神奇的是以前福利院待过一段时间，更神奇的是在进福利院前我还在韩国短暂地生活过。最喜欢的是rap，以后最想做的也是站在台上唱rap，有很多人给我鼓掌。在唱完的瞬间把麦克风砸到地上，麦克鸟啸一样尖叫...不觉得很酷吗？

仁俊剜我一眼，开始说他知道的故事。

“公司以前有个练习生，叫马克，练习很努力也很有天赋，本来是百分百要出道的，但后来出了很严重的事，被公司开除。”

“有多严重。”

“据说他私下跟粉丝联系，那个粉丝擅自拍了照片录了视频，你懂吧，就是那种视频。她用视频要挟马克。”

“然后呢。”

“马克找到公司求助，公司的练习生储备丰富也不缺他一个，直接开除了他。在那之后没人知道他去了哪里。过了几年大家差不多都把他忘了，附近突然发生一起杀人案，也有人说是自杀。你知道那个人是怎么死的吗？”

我听得有点毛骨悚然，“怎么死的。”

“那个女生被发现的时候躺在旅馆的床上，床单全被染成酱红色。她肚子上破一个好大的洞，像是用刀子捅进去后左右上下画了好多个十字，强行把一个小伤口撑大，就是那样失血过多死掉的。仁俊稍微坐过来一点挨着我的肩膀，小声说，那个女生好像就是之前要挟马克的那个，所以也有人说是马克杀了她。”

“警察也怀疑是他吗？”

“当然。但没有证据嘛。那个女孩死的时候刀子握在她自己手里，所以才有人说她是自杀。”黄仁俊耸肩，“不过这是好久好久之前的事了，我也是听别人跟我讲的，细节无法考究，你就当个故事听听得了。”

//

我在韩国是一个人住，那时候离我们出道已经没多久，走在路上偶尔会看到戴口罩鸭舌帽鬼鬼祟祟的人在四周转，像幽灵。仁俊说这叫私生。我不知道她们想干什么，就低头一直一直走，我身后有很多个影子，我感到害怕，开始跑，不知道跑了多久，直到看不见那些影子，才停下来弯腰大口大口喘气。在我以为什么事都没有后，有人捂住我的嘴把我拖进黑暗里。

他用什么冰凉的东西按在我腰侧，说不要动也不要出声。声音很低。我乖乖地没有动也没有出声。在暗处，我看到那些一直追着我走的女生们突然出现，寻找什么一样四处张望，然后往别的地方去了。那个人在我耳后说，她们是在找你。我点点头。

你是谁？我说。那个人不说话，我就只能听到他的呼吸声。我感到很熟悉。我说，你是不是中国人？他也没说话。冰凉的尖锐的那个东西一直抵在我腰上，我不知道他是不是想杀了我。我靠在他身上，竟然不感到害怕。

我有段时间在小学周记里写我被绑架的事，变着花样写，当然都是编的，因为我什么都不记得。

“绑架我的那个男人，带我去了他家。他家有很多我没见过的糖，玩具，还有超高清显示屏，好几台游戏机。我想这这个男人是活在天堂吧。真好，因为人们不是老说死了才可以去天堂吗。

我在他家住了几天，每天就是吃好吃的零食，玩游戏，困了就抱在一起睡觉，不困就玩一整天的游戏。我是没什么问题，他陪我打游戏，久了会有点气喘吁吁，我有点担心他我问说你没事吧？他摇摇头，往嘴巴里塞了一个haribo软糖后，又夸张地做出一副充满活力的样子。

我觉得他可能至少有三十岁了。我没真的问过他究竟多少岁，只是他抱着我睡觉的时候，我闻到他身上那种味道，像是三十岁的人才会有的味道。温暖又有点旧。

临走前我跟他挥手，他好像很舍不得我，在门口道别的时候又抱了我好多次。他看着有点伤心，对我说下次也要记得来玩哦。我点点头说好。他说我们约好了哦，下次一定要来哦。我说好，我不会反悔的。那样跟他保证了好几遍之后他才让我走了。

是帝努哥亲自去抓他的。帝努哥说不会让他再伤害我，也不会让他伤害像我一样弱小的小孩了。我说他没有伤害我呀，没有打我也没有骂我，还给我好吃的糖吃，陪我打好久好久的游戏。我们在一起很开心。我哥就那样面无表情地看我，好像我说了外语。地球之外的语言。

我被送去看精神科医师，医生躲在眼镜后面，问我，他是一个怎样的人？他对你做了些什么？有没有让你觉得难受？

我说，他跟我一起玩。他是好人。他很像…我闭紧嘴巴。

医生刷刷地在一张白纸上写，写完抬起头，说真话也没关系的小朋友，现在已经没人能伤害你了。”

我抬头往上看，雨棚破了几个洞，月光透过洞漏下来，在我们身上，像放大后狙击手瞄准人的光点。

“你是谁呢？”我又问了一遍。轻轻地。

“不知道，可能是坏人。”那人在背后轻笑。

“你要像那些人一样吗？”我的意思是那些幻影一样游荡来去的女生。

“我如果要那样，”那人顿了顿，语气平淡，“我会做好周全准备，在毛巾上涂速效麻醉药，让你被我抓住的一瞬间昏迷，然后我带你去只有你和我的地方，对你做任何我想做的事。”

我不知道他是不是在恐吓我。“那很可怕。”

“是啊。”他语气中有什么我搞不懂的情绪。

“那很可怕。”

后来我们不再说话。我不知道我们那样谁也不说话地抱了多久，久到月光将我的意识淹没。回过神来发现我站在大路上，周围那些追随着我的女生的影子也消失了。我沿着一点点剩下的月光往家里走，走得很慢，踩我一个人的影子。

那天晚上我在梦里见到以前绑架我的男人，我仍然想不起来他的脸，在梦里索性用小熊软糖代替。我们打游戏的显示屏突然跳出一个视频，视频里小熊软糖男人躺在旅店的床上一动不动，有个肤色白皙，长发恰好遮住背后蝴蝶骨的女人浑身赤裸，在他身上起伏。

男人涨红脸，想捂住我的眼睛不让我看，我打开他的手，他叹口气，没再阻止。

画面陡然消失，屏幕上出现黑白雪花噪点。我指指屏幕，问男人说，你们在里面造小孩对不对。我都懂哦。男人摸我的头，没说话。

又一个视频跳出，视频里男人戴着鸭舌帽在旅馆里和女人见面，女人抱住男人贴在他耳边说了什么，男人推开女人一瞬，往门口走了几步，又突然回身，冲上去紧紧拥住女人。他们拥抱的间隙有红色的液体缓缓渗出来，染红女人的衣服。

女人说，可是我很幸福啊马克，如果我说我现在幸福得不得了，你是不是永远都不会原谅我了？

马克和她的脸贴得很近，像要吻她。他握着刀子在女人身体里缓慢地上下左右移动，视线一直注视着她的脸，好像要确认她是不是真的如她所说的那样幸福。

“不原谅我也没关系。马克。”女人说。神情迷狂。“永远记住我，永远恨我吧。”

又跳出新的黑白噪点。过了很久也没有新的视频出现。

我们对着黑白雪花的屏幕发呆。过了很久我说，你杀了她对吗，马克，她叫你马克。

马克看着我，眼神很哀伤，淡淡的，一种陈旧的，有些温暖的哀伤。

我说，那也没关系，我以后还是会来找你玩的。

马克握住我的手摇晃了几下。那天我们没有再打游戏，很早就抱着彼此睡了。我埋在他怀里说，也许明天爸爸妈妈就要来找我了，我很不想回家。他们都对我好好，都好爱我，我却说我不想回家，马克，我是不是坏孩子？

马克终于开口说话，声音很低。他说你是乖孩子，最乖最乖的孩子。等你醒来，我要奖励你一颗小熊软糖。

我听了就很安心地睡去。

当然，那是在遥远的梦中。

//

五岁那年，我站在福利院门口，帝努哥下了警车朝我走来，那感觉真的好像我做了什么坏事，他来抓我进监狱。

他牵我的手，我才放下心，如果我是一个做了坏事要被抓进监狱的坏蛋，没有人会这么握住我的手。像要带我回家。一个温暖的，我的妈妈没有死掉的家。

我给帝努哥弹过几次蓝色多瑙河。每每我弹完后他就啪啪地鼓掌，超级捧我的场。我有点兴奋就跟他说我以前跟我妈妈在一起的日子，我妈妈喜欢在家里放蓝色多瑙河的曲子，其实这是我的胎教曲，我在她肚子里听了快一年，接产医生拍我屁股，我哇哇大哭，我妈听见我的哭声，说真是没白听，当即幸福地晕了过去。

后来她还是喜欢在家里放，一遍又一遍地放，我靠在她怀里听，蓝色多瑙河和她的心跳一同融进我的耳朵里。我妈妈也许想我成为一个了不起的钢琴家或是什么，我说不定也真的有过这种想法，但她死掉了。一切都像泡泡一样破碎，消失在从前。

帝努哥听了，表情有些复杂的看着我，他语气拿捏得小心，他说辰乐，这是什么时候的事？

我说差不多五岁左右吧。

帝努哥走过来，一只脚跪在地上抱住我。他轻声说你是不是忘了辰乐，你妈妈在你一岁的时候就去世了呀。你五岁时在的那家福利院，我们运气好好，在那里找到了你，让你成为了我们的家人。

我仰头看到窗户外的天特别亮。像那天帝努哥开着警车来接我的天。身后的朋友们都挤过来送我，七嘴八舌地问我说辰乐来接你的怎么是警车啊，辰乐你是不是做了什么坏事警察叔叔才要来抓你啊，辰乐，以后还会再见吗？听到这句话我回头，扫视一圈，却不知道是谁说的。

我靠在帝努哥肩膀上，轻声说对呀，我都搞混了。

记忆又在脑子里重新修正。我想起来，蓝色多瑙河是在福利院里将孩子们从午觉中叫醒的曲子。每一个温暖的午后，我在被子里拱来拱去，好像都会想到妈妈。

帝努哥拍拍我的背，说没关系的，辰乐，都会过去，忘掉也没关系的。哥哥会爱你保护你，爸爸和妈妈也会爱你保护你，再也不让你受到伤害。

我点点头说好。

我想我除了说好，除了也像帝努哥，像爸爸妈妈爱我那样爱他们之外，我没有别的选择。

//

我去韩国不久就出道了，很多人都说我运气好。

我们第一次办演唱会，我跳到最后有些头晕眼花，说了一些平常根本不会说也说不出口的话。

我满脸都是汗，但又怕花妆，不敢用手去擦。汗淌过我的脸像虫子在爬，痒得我几乎抓狂。

“…大家，演唱会已经到尾声了，时间过得真快，对吧？会觉得这是梦是吗？…其实有时候我也这么觉得，但我想说的是，我们在这里的快乐和幸福和眼泪汗水，都是真的。

演唱会结束后，大脑和心都会一片空白，如果一个人吃饭的话一定会眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地开始哭。但饭要成员们一起吃，要哭也是一起哭，那个时候就变得开心了。回家后又累得什么都无法想，倒头就睡，睡一觉起来就又充满力气了。所以大家也要和朋友待在一起哦。

希望那种空白能快点褪去，大家也是这么想的吗？其实我比大家更希望快点快点举行下一次演唱会，快点让我们再见面，快点让我们再像疯了那样快乐…什么都忘记，什么都不要想，这是我们一起做的梦…即使有结束的瞬间，结束之前的无数个瞬间也会一起记住的。”

汗水掉进我眼睛，像无数根睫毛摩擦眼球，让我疼痛。我站在舞台上产生幻觉，意思是，我真的相信我自己说的每一个字。

站在那么高的地方，是不是每一个人都能够看到我呢。我希望每一个人都能看到我，我知道帝努哥，帝努哥的爸爸妈妈现在正在台下为我应援，但我还想被另外一个人看到。

我想。

“爸爸，现在我们也在同一个梦中吗？”

我想。

“马克，你会原谅妈妈吗？”

我想。

“爸爸，我们最终都会被原谅。”

//

戴旧鸭舌帽的男人在演唱会结束的时候随着人群慢慢退场，有人在远处叫他了他几声，朝他招手。

脱掉演出服后我浑身都是汗，一瞬间身体变得很冷，也失去力气。

“马克。”

我一激灵，拉着旁边仁俊的手说，“刚刚有人叫马克了吗？”

仁俊莫名其妙地看着我，说什么马克，你幻听了。

他拍拍我的手臂说辰乐刚才的发言说得真好啊，我都差点哭了呢。

我笑笑。没说什么。

“马克！”

李马克回过头，露出笑容。摘下旧鸭舌帽，扔进一旁的垃圾桶里。

Fin.


End file.
